The Kids From Yesterday
by DeadToLove
Summary: Piper Simmons, the new girl, moves to Belleville, New Jersey after her parents get divorced. She is quickly accepted into the punks/rebels clique, and befriends then small group. Mikey Way is the only single one, and Piper is slightly afraid when she realizes she has feelings for the sexy younger Way brother. What's gonna happen next? MCR High School Years.
1. Chapter 1

Ray and Bob were having a snoring competition on my living room floor. Mikey was sprawled out on my couch, and Gerard and Frank were curled around each other, hands laced. And I was watching them from the other couch. My eyes always managed to stay on Mikey, and I didn't know why...

I'll get to that in a bit. My name is Piper Simmons. I'm sixteen, and I'm a junior at Belleville High School. Mikey and Ray were juniors, like me. Gerard and Bob were seniors. Frank was a sophmore. I was the newest addition to the group. I'd moved to Belleville after my parents got divorced. My mom kept the house, and my dad took me and packed up our things and moved us to Belleville, New Jersey. I'd started school halfway through the year, and was immeaditly accepted into the punks and rebels because of my snappy attitude, and my black skinny jeans, combat boots, band shirts, and blood red lipstick. My hair was black, and I had a nose ring and lip ring. Ray introduced me to the group of five boys and two other girls at lunch. One of the girls was Lacey Hale, and she was dating Ray. Katie Hale, her younger sister, was dating Bob. Lacey always had some form of a punk dress or skirt on, while Katie stuck to jeans and band shirts like the rest of us. I was closer to the guys than them. Frank had long brown hair, and he was really short, even shorter than us girls. Ray had a fro, and he was the tallest. Bob was an inch shorter than him, and he had blond hair and a really small beard. Not a long one, just a tiny one on his chin. Mikey was the third tallest, and he was tall, skinny, and had akward knees. I don't know how to explain his hair, but it was straight, and he always had a beanie on. He had dorky glasses, and combat boots, but he was cute. Then there was me, and already explained myself. Then there was Gerard, Mikey's older brother. He was pale, the palest so far, and he wore eyeliner, band shirts, and skinny jeans. He stuck to red converse instead of boots like his brother. His arm remained around Frank all through lunch, and Frank's hand layed on his thigh, so I guessed they were together, but I didn't know.

I sat in between the brothers, and picked at my food. Mikey's eyes were glued to a book, and his tray remained untouched. My suspicions were confirmed when Gerard leaned down and locked lips with Frank, who wrapped his arms around his neck, and pulled him closer. Ew. Tonsil hockey. Yet cute, because they were good together. Mikey noticed me watching them, and closed his book.

"Just ignore them. You'll get used to it." He never smiled, but he smirked a little. I handed him my apple that I brought from home.

"...I don't like the school's food." He said, refusing politely.

"It's not school food. I brought it from home. It's really sweet, but I don't want you to go hungry, so you can have it." I insited, pressing it into his palm. He did smile this time, but it was a small one.

"Thanks." He bit into it, and his eyes went wide.

"It's good." He sounded shocked, and took another bite. I grinned, and nodded.

"Back home, we had a huge apple tree with these apples on it. After my parents got divorced, I told my mom that I'd visit her a weekend every month, and two weeks in the summer if she sent me some of these every fall." I threw that out there so they knew something about me. They gave me sympathetic glances, and we talked about music we liked and upcoming concerts.

~X.x.X~

"Hey Piper, do you want to come over today? I can show you around town, if you want." Mikey offered. I nodded, glad to have SOMEONE to hang out with. I met him by the gates with Gerard and Frank. Gerard and Frank walked ahead of us, holding hands, and we trailed after them, not talking. When we got to the Way house, Mikey led me to the kitchen, and Gerard and Frank went to Gerard's room. Mikey grabbed two bottles of soda, and handed me one before leading me upstairs to his room. He dropped his bag on his bed, and flopped back on it. I sat on the edge, sitting my bag on the floor. I could hear the faint sound of a bed creaking, and moaning. Ew. Mikey made a face when he heard it too.

"Sorry. You'll get used to it after awhile, but it's gross, I know."

"It's okay, Mikey." He led me downstairs, where you could hear the noise clearer, then led me outside as fast as he could. He showed me around the town, though there wasn't much to it. We stopped at Starbucks, and sat in a booth drinking coffee.

~X.x.X~

Mikey walked me home around seven that night, and we stood on the porch talking for a minute.

"I had fun. Thanks for showing me around." I said, smiling at him.

"I did too. Your welcome." We stood in silence for a few minutes.

"I should go inside." I finally said.

"Yeah, I should get home." I kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I giggled, watching him blush.

"Yeah, later." He walked down the sidewalk, and I went inside. I went to the kitchen, unable to quit smiling.

"Who's the boy?" Dad asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Mikey Way. He showed me around town. I met him at school."

"Be careful." He warned.

"I know, Daddy. I will."


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks passed, and I got closer with the group then I'd ever been before. I'd gone to the Hale's house for sleepovers and make-overs, and I was always at the Way house three to four times a week after school to hang out with Gerard and Mikey. Frank was usually at the Way house too, but Gerard decided that they'd hang out with us for an hour after school before they went down to his bedroom. Mikey showed me his bass, and taught me how to play a few songs, but I wasn't any good. I prefered my guitar, which was tucked in my closet at home. I hung out with Ray and Bob on the days I wasn't with the Way Brother's, and we got coffee at Starbucks, or played video games at Ray's.

It was pretty simple; pretty much routine.

Things started changing about a month after I moved here.

I'd convinced my dad to let me have a sleepover at my house, but I invited the girls _snd _the guys. Dad was uncomfortable with it, but he trusted me, so he let us be.

It was pretty normal, actually. We watched movies and played Truth or Dare. We played flashlight tag in the yard until about three in the morning. We finally started getting tired around four, so we went back inside and got our sleeping bags ready on the floor. We were all already in our pajamas, so we crawled into them. Our circle went: Ray, me, Mikey, Gerard, Frank, Bob, Katie, then Lacey.

Ray started snoring, and then Bob did too. Lacey and Katie were silent sleepers. Gerard was snoring, but it was quiet, as was Frank's. Mikey remained awake, just like me. He got out of his sleeping bag, and crawled up to sit on my couch. I followed, and sat beside him.

"Not tired?" I whispered.

"Not yet." He whispered back. I yawned, but settled myself beside him. We sat in silence, until he started nodding off beside me. A soft snore slipped through his lips, and I giggled silently, and then helped him lay down on the couch. He didn't wake back up. I took his glasses off, and sat them on the coffee table before unzipping his sleeping bag all the way, and draping it over him like blanket.

I curled up on the other couch with my own. I looked around the room. Ray and Bob having a snoring competition on my living room floor, Gerard and Frank curled around each other, hands laced. And then Mikey, who lay on my couch. My eyes always remained on Mikey for someone reason I couldn't explain until I fell asleep.

~X.x.X~

A few days later, at school, Mikey and I got into a fight. I don't even know why, I just know that one minute we were fine, and the next we were screaming at each other.

"Bitch!"

"Asshole!"

"...Damn you!"

"Ha! Bastard!"

"Fuck you!" Mikey yelled.

"You want too?" I said sweetly. He shut up for a few seconds. We continued to yell random insults at each other until we got to the gate.

"I really HATE you sometimes!" I yelled.

"Yeah? Back at you!" And then his mouth was on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him closer to me, moving my mouth with his. His hands slipped to hold onto my waist. His tounge slipped into my mouth, and wrestled with mine. I whimpered, and he groaned and pulled me closer, pulling away for a few minutes before molding his mouth to mine again. I'd been kissed by guys before, but never likes this. Never with so much passion or need.

Gerard and Frank got up to us, and Gerard cleared his throat.

"I knew it!" Frank sang. Gerard chuckled, and pulled him closer to his side. I pulled away, blushing, but layed my head in the crook of Mikey's neck. He tightened his hold on me, keeping his arms wound around my waist, that way I couldn't escape.

"Be my girlfriend?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yes." I whispered back. I felt him smile into my hair, and tighten his hold a little more. I tightened mine as well. We stood there for a few seconds before pulling away from each other. I grabbed his hand, and laced our fingers together. He smiled, and squeezed my hand.

~X.x.X~

We sat at the lunch table, no longer the odd ones out. His arm was around my shoulders, and mine was around his waist.

"You two are so cute!" Lacey had gushed when we'd walked into the lunchroom holding hands. Mikey had just grinned and pulled me close to him, making me laugh. Katie squealed when he kissed me, making us both laugh as we pulled away.

"So...prom is in a month." Ray brought up. Lacey nodded.

"We'll have to go shopping for dresses." She told Katie and I. We both nodded in agreement.

"We should bring Frank or Gerard along. That way say if Gerard asks Frank, we'll take Frank instead of Gerard. If Frank asks Gerard, we'll take Gerard along." Katie suggested. Ray, Bob, and Mikey laughed as both boys got pale.

"Gee already asked me." Frank mumbled.

"Your going with us Frank!" I squealed. He groaned, and slumped against Gerard.

We all laughed.


End file.
